The House of Tomorrow
(pre-War) (post-War) }} The Sole Survivor's house, also known as The House of Tomorrow, is in Sanctuary Hills, Massachusetts, in October 2077, and the first place they may return to after leaving Vault 111. Background Before the Great War, the Sole Survivor, their spouse, and their son Shaun, lived in the house together. Shortly before October 23rd, 2077, the family bought a Mister Handy named Codsworth. On October 23rd, after seeing news reports of nuclear warheads being dropped all over the country, the family left for Vault 111. As robots were excluded from the protection of Vault 111, Codsworth remained at the house alone for the next two centuries, greeting the Sole Survivor on their return in 2287. Layout The house consists of an open-plan lounge and kitchen, with a hallway leading to the laundry room, bathroom, closet, Shaun's bedroom and master bedroom. It is based off the quick-to-build lustron houses built shortly after World War Two, and the open-plan design is an example of the American Dream in the 2070s. Notable loot * Grognak the Barbarian issue #3 – On the kitchen counter. * You're SPECIAL! – In Shaun's bedroom, under the dresser. Grants +1 to the selected SPECIAL stat. Notes * The letter blocks on the shelf in Shaun's pre-War bedroom spell out "ICBM." * Originally there was a terminal inside the house which would contain notes from both the Sole Survivor and their spouse (Nate/Nora). However, this was cut from the game. * The Vault-Tec van is no longer present post-War. * The Sole Survivor's House appears in the ending slides. *The Sole Survivor can interact with Shaun's crib. Upon pushing the interaction button the Sole Survivor will say I'm coming, buddy if the Sole Survivor is male or I'm coming, sweetheart if the Sole Survivor is female. Appearances The House of Tomorrow appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The design was inspired byGameInformer ReportConcept art the various "Home of Tomorrow" exhibitsWikipedia article for 1933 Homes of Tomorrow Exhibition that were popular in the early to mid 20th century, which attempted to speculate on what houses in the future would be like. Ironically, these would often look dated after a few years as the "futuristic" technologies present became more commonplace or didn't catch on. * The houses in Sanctuary and a few construction sites in the Commonwealth appear to be modeled on the Lustron brand houses produced by the Lustron Corporation of Chicago.Wikpedia article: Lustron House Nearly 2500 such houses were constructed between 1947 and 1950.Wikipedia article: List of Lustron houses A group of them in relatively good repair still stand along the 5000 block of Nicollet Avenue in Minneapolis, MN.MinnPost article: Exploring Nicollet Avenue's unusual Lustron houses Gallery Pre-War Art of Fo4 Survivor home concept art.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 House of Tomorrow1.jpg|Living room and kitchen FO4 House of Tomorrow2.jpg|Main bedroom FO4 House of Tomorrow3.jpg|Shaun's bedroom FO4 House of Tomorrow4.jpg|Laundry room FO4 House of Tomorrow5.jpg|Bathroom FO4 House of Tomorrow6.jpg|Carport Fallout4House2077.jpg|Dining area FO4 Radiation King TV in the House of Tomorrow.jpg|A Radiation King TV House of Tomorrow kitchen pre-War.png|Kitchen SPECIAL_book_pre-War.jpg|You're SPECIAL! Post-War FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War1.png|Bathroom FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War2.png|Shaun's bedroom, on the right under the dresser the You're SPECIAL! book FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War3.png|Main bedroom FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War4.png|Hallway FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War5.png|Carport FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War6.png|Living room FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War7.png|Laundry room FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War8.png|Backyard FO4 House of Tomorrow Post-War9.png|Kitchen FO4 Grognak the Barbarian in Sanctuary_Hills.png|Grognak the Barbarian issue #3 Ending slides FO4 ending scene5 04.jpg|The Sole Survivor's House in an endings slides FO4 ending scene3 05.jpg FO4 ending scene2 01.jpg FO4 ending scene3 02.jpg FO4 ending scene5 03.jpg FO4 ending scene6 male 01.jpg References Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations Category:Sanctuary Hills de:Das Haus von Morgen es:La Casa del Mañana fr:La Maison de Demain ru:Дом завтрашнего дня